Una obra maldita de la escuela
by akasuna no iwa
Summary: Alice Human Sacrifice version KHR! Sera representada por Hibari Kyouya, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Chrome Dokuro, Gokudera Hayato y Bianchi aquí Gokudera no se desmayara porque en el video ¡¡¡no sale eso! XDDDD ; bueno dejando atrás la introducción de...


Una obra maldita de la escuela (Alice Human Sacrifice)

Summary:

Alice Human Sacrifice version KHR! Sera representada por Hibari Kyouya, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Chrome Dokuro, Gokudera Hayato y Bianchi (aquí Gokudera no se desmayara porque en el video ¡¡¡no sale eso!!! XDDDD); bueno dejando atrás la introducción de la obra aquí va el verdadero Summary, una chica nueva aparece en la escuela de Tsuna, ¿ara de la vida de Tsuna como la misma muerte? Todos los que participaran en la obra que según Alice sera divertida la verdad sera una sentencia de muerte para todos y solo el milagro de Reborn y con la ayuda de un grupo de chicos que en el futuro sera la decima primera generación Vongola de traer a los 9 jefes Vongola podrá destruir la maldición de Alice y dejar en paz a la ciudad de Namimori… ¿o no?

Advertencia:

KHR! No me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano

Capitulo 1; La Alice Original, la elección de las tres Alicias

Era un día normal en la escuela Namimori, era la primera hora de clases y se presentaba una nueva alumna, ¿Quién será?, ¿sera chicho o chica?, ¿serán gemelos?; esas eran las preguntas que todos se hacían, Tsuna platicando animadamente con Yammamoto le pregunta:

-nee, Yammamoto, ¿Qué haces?-pregunta Tsuna al ver que Yammamoto estaba dibujando en un trozo de papel

-jajajajaja, nada, solo hacia unos garabatos-respondió sonriente Yammamoto en eso llega Gokudera

-¡buenos días Juudaime!-grito energéticamente Gokudera

-shhh, shhh, no tan fuerte Gokudera-kun-dijo Tsuna mientras evitaba que alguien los viera

-siempre tan energético Gokudera-dijo felizmente Yammamoto mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza y se recargaba en el asiento

-¡tu cállate fenómeno del beisbol!-grito Gokudera para diversión de Yammamoto en eso llega el maestro

-bien clase, siéntense-todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, y claro nuestros tres chiflados digo, nuestros tres guardianes se sentaron un al lado del otro-hoy tenemos a una nueva compañera, ella ira por esta semana con ropa libre mientras sus padres les compra su uniforme porque esta mañana acaban de mudarse, puedes pasar-dijo el maestro, en eso se corrió la puerta dejando ver a una chica de pelo blanco, ondulado hasta la cintura, con un vestido(que consiste en una blusa de manga larga con el cuello idéntico a las blusas que usan Tsuna y los demás color blanca y una especie de delantal que usaban anteriormente los meseros de otra época que cubaría parte del vestido blanco) tipo muñeca de porcelana estilo lolita, con la falda(de color rosita pastel) que le llega hasta la rodilla, con un delantal blanco extrañamente ensangrentado, calcetas grises que le llegan por debajo de la rodilla dejando descubierto obviamente la rodilla y usando los zapatos blancos de la escuela, en la cabeza llevaba una diadema con volados de color blanca y al lado de la diadema un sombrerito chiquito estaba graciosamente posado al lado de la diadema, todos la miraron con asombro

-que…fina-logro decir Tsuna haciendo que la joven Lolita lo mirara con sus ojos jade y le sonriera de forma sádicamente fina entrecerrando sus ojos, Tsuna juraba a ver visto como sus ojos cambiaban de color, de unos delicados ojos color jade a unos rojos para después volver a sus colores normales y volver a los ojos rojos, se restregó los ojos para ver los ojos cerrados de la niña mientras sonreía

-bien, después del cumplido que dio el joven Sawada…-no completo la frase porque la joven Lolita había hablado

-es un gusto conocer al Decimo Vongola-dijo con una voz suave, dulce y a la vez sensual (para los hombres) mientras hacia una reverencia levantando su falda a los lados e inclinándose un poco-me llamo Alice Sacriorigen

-¡¿Cómo sabes que el Juudaime es el Deci…?!-fue callado por Tsuna y Yammamoto mientras gritaba su pregunta-¡MHPFMHPF!

-¡Gokudera-kun, no digas nada!-susurro Tsuna en el oído de Gokudera en eso se escucho una risa, todos voltearon a ver a Alice que se reía de una forma tierna, con una mano en su boca sonrosada evitando echarse una carcajada

-eres muy gracioso Sawada-dijo Alice para hacer sonrojar a Tsuna, después de eso, el maestro la envió al lado de Tsuna (que era el lado izquierdo ya que Yammamoto estaba detrás de Tsuna) y comenzaron sus clases

33333333

Era la hora del almuerzo y Los tres Guardianes de los anillos Vongola estaban almorzando en el techado de la escuela, en eso vieron a Hibari sentado en el techo de la entrada, pero no los molesto porque sabían que ellos comían aquí, en eso se abrió la puerta y apareció Alice con…¿¡una cesta!?

-por…porque… ¿Por qué una cesta Alice?-pregunto en shock Tsuna en eso Hibari se poso detrás de Alice con una de sus tonfas listas para "morderla hasta la muerte"-¡iiihhh!, ¡Hi-Hibari-san, no haga eso!-grito asustado Tsuna, pero solo consiguió otra risa de Alice y un algo sorprendido Hibari

-con que Hibari, ¿eh?-dijo mientras se quitaba delicadamente la Tonfa de su cuello y darse la vuelta para mirar a Hibari-un gusto, me llamo Alice Sacriorigen-dijo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla dejando a Hibari mas sorprendido y sonrojado-¿mm?, ¿a-aquí no se presentan con un beso en la mejilla?-todos incluyendo Hibari negaron con la cabeza-¡oh!, no lo sabía, es que en Inglaterra así se saluda, jajajajaja

-o-ok…-contesto Gokudera mientras se sonrojaba al ver la manera con delicada de reírse en eso noto como entreabría sus ojos mientras sonreía noto que sus ojos jade parpadeaban a rojo y luego a jade, después a rojo y luego a jade, sacudió su cabeza para luego ver que Alice miraba a Hibari con sus Tonfas

-Hibari, me diste una buena idea para una obra que quiero hacer en tu escuela si me das tu permiso-dijo feliz Alice mientras entrecerraba sus ojos Hibari noto como sus ojos jade parpadeaban una y otra vez de jade a rojo, jade, rojo, jade, rojo, jade, rojo, jade, parpadeo sorprendido y veía como Alice estaba muy cerca suyo con una expresión de duda-¿viste un fantasma? O…-se acercó a su oído para susurrarle-¿viste tu muerte?

Con un movimiento se alejo de Alice-necesito saber de qué se trata la obra-comento Hibari mientras un sudor frio recorría su mejilla, se podía sentir el aura asesina en esa chica, los tres miraron extrañados la escena

-oh, bueno-dijo Alice-se trata del sacrificio humano de Alicia que en ingles se diría Alice Human Sacrifice^* en donde un pequeño sueño anda solo, así que ese sueño decidió que los humanos fueran parte de su mundo y se meten cuatro alicias, la primera Alicia entra al país de las maravillas en donde mata a todo ser que está a su paso dejando un rastro de sangre, como el país lo considera un asesino lo encarcelan donde no hay salida y lo…-todos ponían atención a lo que decía, como eran asesinados cada una de las alicias, cuando termino Tsuna estaba abrazado de Yammamoto y este le abrazaba también algo asustado, Hibari se encontraba aun parado y parecía excitado con eso, Gokudera temblaba de miedo con esa descripción, ¿Cómo es posible que hubiese tanta maldad en una chiquilla de 15 años?

-tienes el permiso del presidente del comité disciplinario-dijo sin más Hibari para después irse

-thank you-dijo Alice- ahora, solo falta encontrar a las cuatro alicias-dijo mientras recogía sus cosas y lo ponía en su cesta para después irse a su clase de música

-esa chica da miedo-dijo Tsuna del cual recibió un asentimiento de los demás

33333333333

Ya en la clase de música, todos esperaban a la maestra del cual llego acompañado de Alice

-bien tu lugar sera al lado de Sawada-dijo fríamente a la maestra del cual Alice sonrío, asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su lugar

-espero que disfrutes la obra Sawada-san-dijo Alice mientras se acomodaba

-bien, ¡Sawada, ven al frente!-grito enojada la maestra haciendo que Tsuna salte de su lugar asustado

-jajaja, esta vez no lo arruines dame-Tsuna-grito un niño gordo en modo de broma haciendo que a Tsuna se le salga una gotita de sudor en la sien

-¿entonces por qué no bajas tu y cantas en clase?-le pregunto Alice que estaba volteada viendo al gordito con queriendo decir "esta es tu ultimo día pendejo de mierda" logrando asustar al gordito

-*¡¿CANTAR?!*-pensó Tsuna mientras quedaba de piedra en su lugar-y-yo no sé cantar Alice-le dijo susurrando mientras la maestra se ponía mas y mas impaciente

-no te preocupes, sé que lo lograras-dijo Alice para después empujar a Tsuna a que se moviera y se parara en frente de toda la clase

-canta…-sentencio la maestra

-pero…

-¡Ahora!

-*T_T*o-ok-dijo Tsuna-pero… ¿Qué canto?

-¡Lo que sea!

-o…ok-dijo Tsuna para después acordarse de una canción-

_Wasurete shimau darou_

_Katani tsumoru kanashimi wa nagareru hoshi no te ni dakare_

_Tameiki hitotsu de RESET sareru_

_Mugen no LOOP no you na hibisa_

_Migimuke hidari ga toomawari demo sore de iinda_

_Kazega fukitsukeruno wa kiitto_

_Biru no sukima wo tobikau zetsuon ga kimi ni kikoe naiyouni_

_Yozora ni egakareta_

_Hoshi wo tsunagu monogatari sono mune kogareru gensou_

_wasurete shimau darou_

_kata ni tsumoru kanashimi wa nagareru hoshi no te ni dakare_

_Riyuu nante iranakkatte ano hi_

_yubi de nazo wo takagayaki hamada_

_nemuri sae wasuresaseru nara sore de iinda_

_ame ga furi yamanainowa kiitto_

_kuchibiru kami nagareyuku sono namida_

_dare mo kizuka nai youni_

_yozora ni egakareta_

_hoshi wo tsunagu monogatari sono mune kogareru gensou_

_wasurete shimau darou_

_kata ni tsumoru kanashimi wa nagareru hoshi no te ni dakare_

_ano hoshi ya kimi no namae wa shiranai kedo_

_sono kagayaki wa dokokara mo yoku mieru_

_namida wo tomeru nomo_

_ume wo miru no mo_

_sore wa dareka jyanai kimi jyanakya dekinainda_

_yozora ni egakareta_

_hoshi wo tsunagu monogatari sono mune kogareru gensou_

_wasurewa shinaidarou_

_mawari michi ni saiteta hana naita ato no kizuatomo_

_kakae ta mama aruite yukeba ii_

Todos se quedaron en Shock, con la boca abierta mientras que Tsuna respiraba entrecortadamente descubrió que Alice había puesto la música y había puesto stop a la grabadora haciendo que Tsuna se le saliera una gotita en la cabeza

-pu-puedes sentarte Sawada-tartamudeo la maestra mientras Tsuna se sentaba

-¿de dónde sacaste la grabadora?-pregunto Tsuna

-para que sepas que estas en la obra-dijo feliz Alice

-…-shock total por parte de Tsuna

-Gokudera, Hibari, ¿Pueden pasar?-dijo la maestra llamando a los mencionados, todos voltearon a ver a Hibari recostado en la entrada y se asustaron cuando lo vieron pasar

-¿para qué cantare con este hibrido?-pregunto molesto Hibari

-para ver si serás de la obra Hibari-san-respondió Alice mientras jugaba con una pluma de plata-Tsuna ya está dentro

-¡si es por el Juudaime entonces cantare aunque sea con el pendejo de Hibari!-grito Gokudera asustando a la maestra

-hmp…-respuesta de Hibari para después empezar a cantar

_Hane ga nai tenshi wa boku ni itta_

_ie he to kaeru chizu wo nakushita_

_hiriki na boku wa efude wo totte_

_kawaita enogu ni mizu wo sasu_

_kono me ga hikari wo ushinattemo,_

_boku wa egaite miseru_

_kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo_

_boku wa egaite miseru_

_iwateru sute neko ga waratteta_

_abaite ikiru boku wo waratteta_

_tsumatsuchi itai PALETTO no uede_

_mataru kotonaki tsuyoku ishi wo_

_kurakute tsumetai sekai demo_

_boku wa egaite yukeru_

_akaru moeru hi ga tsukinukeru he wo_

_boku wa egaite yukeru_

_dareka no tame ni namida boku motte_

_sore dakede mata kore kara mo_

_kono me ga hikari wo ushinattemo,_

_boku wa egaite miseru_

_kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo_

_boku wa egaite miseru_

_subete wo tsutsumikomu youna iro ni_

_subete no negai wo kometa inori ya-he_

_Doko made mo tsudzuiteku michi_

_bokura wa tatazunde iru yo_

_aiiro ni kagayaku sora ni_

_akogare wo dakishimenagara_

_yureru omoi tashika ni atte_

_furueru mune wo kanjita nara_

_boku wo tsunagu GANJIGARA me no_

_kusari wo tokihanatte yukimashou_

_* makenaide LIFE_

_kuyashii kimochi ga_

_kokoro no michishirube sa_

_arukidasou_

_kimi to boku no tabi ga hajimaru sa_

_sou daro? Darlin'_

_kanjou toka namida mo subete_

_kakusu hitsuyou wa nai no sa_

_antei wo motomechainai_

_kodoku to jiyuu wa onaji mono_

_ai suru koto mi ni matoetara_

_shinjiru koto ga dekiru kara_

_nee, dareka to SHINMETORI- na_

_ikikata wo erabu hitsuyou nai sa_

_** ikutsu no deai_

_orimazenagara_

_AIRO wo kakenukeyou_

_bokura minna_

_tabibito darou wakare wa_

_Tsuyosa ni kawaru yo Darlin'_

Todos igual de sorprendidos e igual de intrigados de la grabadora de Alice en donde ponía Stop ambos se separaron y se fueron a sus lugares, Gokudera al lado de Yammamoto y Hibari en la puerta

-están dentro-con eso Hibari se va del salón

Después de que se terminaran las clases Tsuna invito a Alice porque aun no terminaban de mudarse y no tenía en donde quedarse a dormir, cuando llegó lo primero que vio Alice fue a dos niños peleándose por una paleta

-¡waja!, ¡esta paleta es de Lambo-san!

-¡Lambo, comparte la paleta!-grito I-pin mientras perseguía a Lambo

-son una molestia-dijo Alice con una sonrisa forzada y con una exagerada aura asesina asustando a los presentes y a el mismísimo Dino que vino de visita

-*esa chica da miedo…*-pensaba Tsuna mientras miraba a Dino-Dino-san, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-bueno, quería saber cómo esta mi hermano menor-dijo con una sonrisa para después acercársele al odio-¿Quién es la chica con un aura asesina súper fuerte?

-se llama Alice Sa…Sa…-fue interrumpido por Alice

-Alice Sacriorigen-dijo cortésmente Alice haciendo una reverencia-vengo de Inglaterra y soy una estudiante del extranjero y le pedí a Tsuna-san de que si podía pasar la noche en su casa mientras terminaban la mudanza, es que nos mudamos esta mañana

-ok…-comento Dino

333333333

Todos estaban en el cuarto de Tsuna en donde había un enorme silencio incomodo ya que nadie quería hablar mientras Alice estaba leyendo un libro que parecía muy antiguo en eso Hibari (a expensas de que fue arrastrado por Alice hasta la casa de Tsuna y amordazado para que no escapara y pusieran a hibird en una jaula) se escucha el grito de la madre de Tsuna

-todos a comer-dijo la madre de Tsuna para después todos salgan corriendo y hagan el mismo escenario: todos los hombres se caen y terminan cayendo uno encima del otro y con una Alice que los mira sorprendidos para después reírse delicadamente

Ya en la cocina todos empiezan a comer

-tu vestido es muy hermoso Alice-dijo Nana con una sonrisa mientras le daba un tenedor a Alice

-gracias señorita Sawada-dijo con su voz dulce haciendo sonrojar a todos los hombres menos a Reborn, Lambo (por que este estaba comiendo), I-pin y Fuuta, este ultimo sonriendo

-hay, que dulce eres Alice, me gustaría tener una hija como tu-dijo Nana mientras terminaba de servir y comía con Bianchi, esta ultima sorprendida como los demás de que Gokudera (al igual que los demás) no se había desmayado por dolor de barriga en eso Bianchi vio como Alice le sonreía entrecerrando sus ojos y vio como parpadeaban de jade a rojo una y otra vez, ella parpadeo y noto como Alice comía alegremente el arroz frito

-déjame ver si entendí-dijo Dino-¿Alice Human Sacrifice?

-si-dijo mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta su boca- es una obra que quiero hacer, sera divertido, solo cantaran cinco personas que serán las cuatro alicias, la primera Alicia es encarcelada cuando estaba asesinando gente que obviamente sera con jugo de tomate y con serpentinas de color rojo, la segunda Alicia es un joven al que le apasiona cantar pero es poseído y combinando algunas notas crea un mundo loco, luego es asesinado pero se usara una pistola de agua y es puesto en un ataúd, la tercera Alicia es una joven muy hermosa al que todos los hombres quieren poseerla, y se vuelve a la reina del país y con su reinado convierte un mundo extraño, luego un niño se le acerca y le arranca su ojo, con el tiempo la tercera Alicia se convierte en una marioneta dominada por el niño, y la cuarta Alicia son dos gemelos, ambos entran al país de las maravillas, entrando por las tres alicias viendo el miedo y el horror cometido, en eso reciben una invitación de un As de corazón y cuando llegan a la cuarta puerta; originalmente es el sueño el que los mata pero hay otras versiones en donde ponen de que la tercera Alicia posee a la hermana mayor y mata a su hermano para después ella morir, la otra versión pero más conocida es la del hermano es poseído por el sueño y mata a su hermana a la vez de que se mata a si mismo

Todos escuchaban atentamente con algo de tensión

-y, ¿La primera Alicia seria…?-pregunto Dino mientras comía el pescado con el tenedor

-Hibari, la segunda Alicia, Tsuna-san, el demostró que tiene una hermosa voz en la clase de música-dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Tsuna y poniendo serio a Reborn

-nee, nee, Tsuna siempre ah tenido una voz hermosa desde niño-dijo Nana poniendo su mano en su mejilla un poco sonrojada

-¿eso es cierto, Tsuna?-pregunto Reborn quien tomaba su Té

-¡Reborn!-le recrimino Tsuna mas sonrojad

-Herbívoro…-dijo Fríamente Hibari haciendo que Tsuna se asustara

-go-gomenasai Hibari-san-dijo temblando Tsuna

-¿y tenemos que usar disfraces tontos?-pregunto Gokudera mientras comía su pescado

-no, como la obra es de una historia antigua de Italia, ustedes vestirán con ropa antigua-dijo tomando por sorpresa a Tsuna, Gokudera, Hibari y Dino tomando Té haciendo que los mencionados lo escupan y empiecen a toser (espera, ¿Hibari?, ¿sorprendido por eso?, ¡hermano, eso es de locos!)

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron los cuatro

-sí, ¿algún inconveniente?-pregunto seria Alice

-eeehhh…nada-y con eso dieron por terminada la charla, ya mas noche todos dormían, Alice dormía en la habitación de Huéspedes mientras Tsuna no podía dormir en eso Reborn le da un golpe

-¡¡ITE!!…-se tapa la boca-¡Reborn!, ¡¿Qué te pasa?!?

-tenemos que hablar, Tsuna-comento Reborn

* * *

Aclaraciones del capitulo

*: Se repite la misma parte de la canción

**: Se repite la misma canción cantando al mismo tiempo el primer párrafo del primer asterisco

^*: Es de un video Vocaloid, no recuerdo como se dice en japonés pero el original es de Vocaloid, pero también está en Katekyo Hitman Reborn!


End file.
